Complicated Destiny
by arisamatsumara
Summary: Tetsuna depresi karena kandasnya hubungannya dengan Kagami Taiga, memutuskan untuk kabur ke Jepang. Saat ia mabuk tanpa sengaja bertemu Akashi Seijuurou. Akankah Tetsuna mampu melupakan Kagami? atau Terjerat hubungan dengan Seijuurou? BAD SUMMARY! AkaFem!Kuro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang yang sedang patah hati? menangis, seolah seperti biasa atau kau ingin mengubah dirimu jauh dari orang yang telah membuatmu patah hati. Mungkin Kuroko Tetsuna salah satu orangnya.

"Jadi nona, seperti apa pilihanmu?" seseorang memberi beberapa model tato terbaru kepada gadis berambut biru tersebut.

"aku ingin yang ini." jawab gadis itu menunjuk model tato dengan tulisan _'let it be'_.

Mencoba untuk melupakan masalalumu yang pahit, mencoba hal baru yang belum pernah kau coba. Mmbuatmu lupa bagaimana kejamnya dunia kepadamu. Membawamu terbuai diatas awan, dan berharap tak akan jatuh terhempas kebumi.

Tetsuna duduk menopang dagunya dengan tangan di sofa khusus di tempat pembuatan tato itu.

Sang pembuat tato masih sibuk membuat tato di punggung Tetsuna yang setengah terekspos.

*FlashBack

Seorang gadis bersurai biru memakai gaun pengantin putih berlari ditengah keramaian kota Newyork. Airmata tak henti keluar dari kedua bola mata biru lautnya itu.

" _Kau Kagami Taiga, apakau bersedia untuk menjadikan Kuroko Tetsuna sebagai istimu ?" ucap pendeta memandang Kagami yang memanang kearah Kuroko Tetsuna. Tetsuna tersenyum tulus kearah Kagami. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidupnya._

" _Aku..."_

" _Aku membatalkan pernikahan ini"_

 _Semua tamu yang hadir di Gereja itu memandangi Kagami dengan wajah yang terkejut. Apa Llaki itu gila? Membatalkan pernikahan disaat Ikrar itu berlangsung._

" _Aku membatalkan pernikahan ini pendeta, aku tidak bisa menikahi Kuroko Tetsuna. Aku tidak bisa" tutur Kagami pada pendeta tersebut._

" _Kau... Jangan membuat lelucon seprti ini Taiga-kun" Tetsuna memandangi wajah Kagami, Calon suaminya itu . Ini pasti bercanda. Setelah apa yang telah ia alami selama ini, berpacaran, bertunangan dan pernikannya batal? Ini tidak mungkin._

"Hiks hiks a-apa " Tetsuna duduk ditaman kota. Ia sudah capk untuk sekedar berlari menjauh. Ia lelah dengan semua ini.

"Ke-kenapa hiks tuhan ?" isak tetsuna. Kenapa ? Apasalahnya?

Tetsuna yang malang. Harusnya saat ini kau sudah berbulan madu bersama calon suamimu itu. Tapi nyatanya kau malah duduk dibalkon sambil mengihisap puntung rokok yang sudah habis setengahnya. Menngadahkan wajahnya menatap langit sambil menyemburkan asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya.

"Ukh..ukh" tetsuna memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit saat asap rokok masuk ke paru-parunya. Sakitnya bahkan belum sebanding dengan sakitnya perasaan Tetsuna saat ini.

"Harusnya kau sudah...ukh... bahagia tetsuna" gumam sisurai biru sambil terus mnghisap rokok yang ada di tangannya. Bola mata biru bak lautan itu menerawang jauh ke langit atas kota Tokyo.

"Ukh...dasar pengecut hiks meninggalkanku setelah ukh semua yang sudah kita jalani hiks" Tetsuna terisak, putunng rokok yang masih seperempat lagi jatuh begitu saja kelantai apartemen itu. Air mata yag tadinnya ia tahan malah turun semakin deras. Tetsuna memeluk lututnya erat. Harusnya ia tau, bajingan seprti orang itu sebaiknya dijauhi. Ia mngabaikan perkataan semua momoi teman bainya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa si brengsek itu memang benar-benar brengsek.

"Hiks apa slahku hiks " tanya tetsuna entah pada siapa.

"Rokok itu tidak baik untukmu Suna" Mayuzumi Chihiro sepupu Tetsuna yang tinggal di Jepang. Bejalan mendekati balkon Apartermen sepupunya. Ia sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuna. Benar-benar gadis yang malang. Sedih ? sudah pasti dan Keluarga Kuroko pasti sedang menanggung malu yang besar saat ini.

"Ukh... ukh bukan urusanmu... ukh" Tetsuna terbatuk sambil mrmegangi dadanya

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak baik untukmu! Kau tidak pernah masuk dunia Kelam ini Tetsuna!" Bentak Mayuzumi. Ia tidak tahan melihat ini. Dia kenal betul sepupunya ini dan Tetsuna bukan orang seperti itu

"Kau tidak bisa disini" nada mayuzumi melunak, dipeluknya tubuh mungil nan ringkik milik Tetsuna itu. Dielusnya lembut surai panjannya.

"Masih banyak Leleaki diluar sana"

"Bukan hanya sibrengsek itu" lanjut Mayuzumi.

"Jadi pekerjaan sambilanmu saat ini menjadi pmain piano nodayo?" tanya seorang pmuda berkacamata pada teman yang duduk disampingnya. Padahal pemuda bersurai merah itu adalah pewaris Akashi Corp, Salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Bahkan sebenarnya hal itu sudah cukup bahkan lebih untuk sekedar menjadi biaya hidupnya.

"Ya"

"Dan meninggalkan Seika sendirian nodayo ?" pemudah berkaca mata itu, atau kau bisa memanggilnya Midorima Shintarou. Seorang Dokter yang mengepalai Rumah sakit Keluarga Midorima, Midorima Hostpital. Sambil menengguk segalas kecil wine yang ia pesan. Ya, pemuda itu bukan penyuka alkohol. Pemuda berambut hijau emerald itu memandangi temannya yaang masih bungkam.

Akashi Seijuurou menghela nafas, kemudian memandang sahabatnya sejak masih Junior High School itu.

"Aku masih punya otou-san shintarou, dan lagi pula seika adalah anak yang penurut"

"Akashi?"

"hmn"

"Apakau tidak bosan hidup melajang seperti ini? Lagi pula banyak gadis diluar sana yang berharap kau menjadi pasangan mereka nodayo. Tapi bukannya aku perduli no..." ucapa pria kacamata itu terputus saat seorang gadis dngan surai biru panjangnya tiba-tiba duduk disamping Pemuda kacamata yang bernama midorima shintarou itu.

"Aku ingin... hik wine lagi" pinta Gadis Tetsuna. Dari wajahnya semua orang bisa tau jika gadis itu telah mabuk berat. Matanya sayu, wajahnya yang putihnya memerah karena kebanyakan minum alkohol. Jalannya saja sudah sempoyongan.

Akashi SeiJuurou, pemuda yang duduk disamping midorima tadi terus mengamati gadis mabuk itu.

"Dasar tidak sopan nodayo" gerutu Midorima saat melihat gadis surai biru itu.

"Dia sedang mabuk Shintarou" balas akashi sambil berjalan kearah gadis yang bersiap meminum wine yang telah dituang kedalam gelas.

"Hentikan" Akashi sambil menahan tangan gadis bersurai biru tersebut. Tetsuna memandang akashi sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah! Taiga-kun lama tidak bertemu ya," ujar tetsuna sambil mengalungkan tangan mungilnya dileher seijuurou. Seijuurou hanya memandang tetsuna datar. Beusaha menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak jatuh. Shintarou hanya bisa mengamati kejadian itu. Dasar wanita Gila.

"Kenapa hik kau meninggalkan aku hik Taiga?" tetsuya makin mngeratkan pelukannya pada leher seijuurou . Mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

Chuu!

Tetsuna mencium bibir Seijuurou, melumatnya, meminta akses lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam rongga hangat seijuurou.

"Kau mabuk nona" seijuurou melepaskan tautan itu sambil menahan tubuhTetsuna supaya tidak ambruk.

"hiks kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku" Tetsuna menangis sambil memeluk Seijuurou. Menjadikan dada Seijuurou sebagai sandaran.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang nona" ucap Seijuurou sambil menggendong tetsuya yang akan ambruk.

"Aku pergi dulu Shintarou, sampai jumpa!"

Midorima Shintarou yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa tercengang dengan kejadian barusan. Ia melihat Seijuurou membopong tubuh Gadis itu masuk dalam mobil mewahnya, Kemudian melaju meninggalakan Bar tersebut. Oh, demi bisa membuatnya gila. Seseorang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba datang dan mencium Seijuurou, Midorima rasa gadis itu sudah tidak waras. Untung saja gadis itu mabuk, kalau tidak Midorima tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi pada gadis itu.

 **AN: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW. Jadi jika ada kesamaan mohon dimaklumi karena beberapa scene saya ambil dari film itu. Dan selamat membaca !**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko Tetsuna = 23tahun

Akashi Seijuurou = 29tahun

Chapter 2

"enmh..." desah Tetsuna saat sinar Matahari merambat melalui celah ventilasi kamar. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut. Padangannya masih kabur, Tetsuna berusaha memfokuskan padangannya.

"Ini di-dimana?" tanya Tetsuna entah pada siapa. Ia masih memegangi kepalanya. Seingatnya tadi malam ia pergi ke Bar dan meminum wine.

"Oh! Astaga! Aku lupa."

Tetsuna menuruni kasur ukuran King Size itu dengan hati-hati. Kepalanya sangat pusing, tapi dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Berjalan dengan hati-hati lalu memuka pintu dan...

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya lelaki berambut merah darah itu kepada Tetsuna. Ia hanya memakai kaus oblong berwarna hitam dan celana pendek merah serta handuk kecil dipundaknya. Wajahnya tampan dan yang pasti lebih tinggi dari Tetsuna.

"Eemnh Kau si-siapa?" oh tuhan kelapanya terasa mau pecah. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Ia merasa seperti sedang melayang.

Melihat tubuh gadis surai biru itu mulai oleng Seijuurou dangan sigap langsung menopang tubuh Gadis itu dan membantunya duduk di ranjang. Seijuurou mengambil segelas air putih hangat dan memberikannya pada Tetsuna.

"Ari-gatou" ucap Tetsuna sambil meminum perlahan air hangat itu. Tubuhnya sekarang jauh lebih baik dari pada yang tadi. Ia memandang kearah Seijuurou yang balik memandangnya.

"Tadi malam aku bertemu denganmu di Bar. Saat itu kau sedang mabuk berat. Jadi aku memutuskan membawamu kesini. Karena kau tidak membawa dompet atau kartu tanda pengenal" jelas Akashi sambil melemparkan sebuah jaket kepada Tetsuna. Jaket untuk apa? Tetsuna penasaran.

"Pakai jaket itu. Kau tau pakaian yang kau gunakan sekarang bisa membuatmu masuk angin" lanjut Seijurou sambil tetap memperhatikan Tetsuna yang mulai memasang jaket.

Seijurou bersyukur karna ia bukan Lelaki yang suka meniduri gadis sembarangan. Kalau seandainya bukan dia yag membawa gadis bersurai biru itu, ia jamin kalau gadis itu tidak akan aman. Saat bertemu di Bar saja gadis itu hanya mengenakan Short Dress ketat berwana hitam yang pas di tubuh rampingnya. Paha dan punggung nya terekspos begitu saja. Dan Seijurou akui bahwa Gadis surai biru dihadapannya tergolong gadis yang cantik dengan wajah putih pucatnya yang menawan. Sekilas bisa Seijurou lihat kalau gadis itu merona karena Seijurou secara tidak langsung seperti menyindirnya.

"Arigatou emh..."

"Seijurou..Akashi Seijurou"

.

.

.

Mobil sport hitam itu melaju kenjang membelah jalan kota Tokyo yang mulai padat di Pagi hari. Suasana dalam mobil itu sangat tenang. Tetsuna sibuk melihat seperti apa tokyo saat ini sedang Akashi fokus pada jalan yang ada didepannya.

Rasanya sudah lama sejak Tetsuna meninggalkan Tokyo, kira-kira 7tahun yang lalu dan Tokyo berkembang sangat pesat tidak kalah dari wilayah yang ada di Eropa maupun Amerika.

Akashi yang tadinya fokus pada jalanan sedikit melirik kearah Gadis surai biru tersebut. Yang begitu serius memandangi jalanan kota Tokyo sampai tidak sasdar kalau sedari tadi Seijuurou memperhatikannya. Ah Seijuurou hampir lupa , di bahkan belum menanyakan nama gadis disampingnya ini.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Akashi yang kembali memperhatikan jalanan didepannya. Gadis surai biru itu menoleh.

"Kuroko Tetsuna-desu" jawab Tetsuna seadanya.

Mobil Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti. Sontak membuat Tetsuna terkejut.

"Sudah sampai" ujar Akashi sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melekat ditubuh pemuda itu yang kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kepada Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna, kusarankan kepadamu. Serumit apapun masalah yang kau hadapi, Bar bukanlah tempat menyelesaikannya. Mengerti?"

Jantung Tetsuna berdegup kencang. Wajahnya yang putih pucat berubah menjadi kemerehan. Bagaimana dia bisa bernafas normal jika jaraknya dan Akashi sangat lah dekat.

"Ba-baiklah A-akashi-san" gugup Tetsuya sembari memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. Sehingga bisa ia rasakan kalau saat ini deru nafas Akashi menerpa kulit lehernya, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah Tetsuna rasakan.

"Dan satu lagi Tetsuna, tak perlu memanggilku se-Formal itu"

"Ha'i Akashi-kun"

.

.

.

Gururan air dari Shower itu membasahi tubuh polos Kuroko Tetsuna. Setibanya apartemen ia langsung mandi untuk mendinginkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Ia ingat kalau beberapa hari ini iya terus terusan merokok dan meminum wine. Tetsuna benar-benar stres pasca pembatal pernikahannya itu. Membuatnya kalut dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Pergi jauh dari Newyork , pergi dari Orang Tuanya dan memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang. Entah smapai kapan.

Tetsuna mematikan shower mengambil handuk dan membalutnya pada tubuh polosnya itu.

Beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil pakaian dan berakhir berbaring diranjang apartemen. Ia mengehela nafas. Ia harus move on dari Kagami, benar yang dikatakan Chihiro. Masih banyak lelaki lain diluar sana.

 _Tiit Tiitt Tiiit_

Ah iya, ponselnya dimana? Ia bahkan lupa untuk hanya sekedar mengecek ponsel.

 _From : Kise Ryoka_

 _To : Kuroko Tetsuna_

" _Aku dengar dari Chihiro-cchi bahwa Tetsuna-cchi pulang keJepang. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu Tetsuna-cchi? Aku sangat merindukanmu"_

Rasanya Tetsuna iangin tertawa saja bila mengingat teman super cerewetnya Kise Ryoka. Yang Tetsuna tau sekarang Kise bekerja di bank dan meninggalkan dunia model untuk sementara. Usia Kise sebenarnya lenih tua setahun diabnding Tetsuna tapi karena mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, Tetsuna hanya memanggila Kise dengan namanya saja.

 _To : Kise Ryoka_

" _Baiklah Ryoka-chan"_

 **Send**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kereta tujuan Kyoto akan berangkat sekita dua puluh menit dari sekarang. Dan wajah Kise Ryouka berubah sprti orang cemas. Maslahnya kemarin ia sudah mengundang teman kecilnya Kuroko Tetsuna. Tapi gadis itu belum datang sampai sekarang.

"Hei Kise, apa yang kau tunggu hah?" tanya Aomine yang penasaran mlihat orang yang ia sukai nampak cemas sejak tadi.

"Temanku belum datang-ssu"

Dari arah pintu masuk kereta Kise bisa melihat Gadis putih bersurai biru yang dijalin kebelakang. Sungguh tampak menawan. Kesan yang sangat feminim. Walau hanya memakai celana Jeans dan Kaus berwarna Cream. Ah Tetsuna-cchi nya tidak berubah.

"Tetsuna sini!" sorak Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya. Membuat Gadis yang dipanggil itu segera berlari kearah Kise.

"Tetsuna-cchi aku benar-benar rindu padamu-ssu" Kise sambil memelik Kuroko dengan erat.

"Kau tidak berubah Ryouka-chan"

Kise melepas pelukannya kepada Tetsuna kemudian memandang teman-temannya yang menatap baliknya dengan haran. Astaga Kise, kau lupa memperkenalkan Kuroko pada mereka. Yah walau pun Murasakibara Atsushi mengenal Tetsuna, karena mereka sempat sartu junior dan senior high school.

"Ah Kuro-chin! Lama tidak bertemu" Murasakibara melambaikan tangan dan kemudian melanjutkan makan snack yang ada ditangannya.

"Ha'i Murasakibara-kun"

"Oh iya Minna-san, Ini temanku Kuroko Tetsuna" jelas kise pada teman-temannya.

"Hai Tetsu! Aku Aomine Daiki" ucap seorang Pemuda berkulit hitam dengan rambut biru tuanya. Cukup tampan dan berwibawa.

"Kau bukankah gadis yang didiskotik itu?" tanya sorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan kacamata dan sebuah boneka Teddy Bear di tangannya. Cukup aneh.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Tetsuna, sungguh ia bingung karena ia tidak pernah brtemu pria itu sbelum ini.

"Ya, kau pernah bertemu dengannya Tetsuna. Hanya saja saat itu kau sdang mabuk." Jelas seorang pemuda yang duduk disamping Sikacamata tadi.

"A-akashi-kun"

Suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang telah menolongnya ketika diBar waktu itu

Akashi Seijuurou hanya tersenyum sekilas kepadanya. Kenapa jantungku jadi seperti ini. Tetsuya memegangi dadanya sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah kenal-ssu"

.

.

.

Kise mengajakku pergi ke Kyoto kepesta pernikahan sahabat kami ketika di Junior High School, Aida Riko. Pesta Pernikahan ya? Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti saat pesta. Ini mengingatkanku pada Kagami.

Flashback

" _Aku bisa jelaskan semua Tetsuna" Jelas Kagami brusaha meraih Kuroko kearahnya._

" _Apa yang perlu kau jelaskan Taiga-kun! Apa hiks" aku membentaknya, kau tau Taiga-kun? Betapa sakit yang kurasakan?_

" _Ini semua kulakukan untukmu Tetsuna"_

Air Mata itu menetes lagi. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Melucur begitu saja. Mataku perih jika harus mengingat masa lalu suram bersama kagami.

"Kenapa kau menangis Tetsuna?" tanya seseorang yang duduk disebelahku. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menangis Akashi-kun. Aku kelilipan"

Kau mencoba berbohong denganku Tetsuna? Aku tau ada yang kau sembunyikan. Dan aku tau kalau kau ke Bar waktu itu karena masalahmu kan ?

.

.

.

AN : Huahhhh! Capek ngetiknya.

Chapter kedua ini saya buat karena jeleknya kualitas Chapter Pertama

Terimakasih atas Review chapter pertama semoga chapter kedua memuaskan

Tapi untuk chapter yang sekrang AkaKuronya belum terlalu ngeh buat saya, jadi sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya !


End file.
